Android 13
Android 17 asserts during the Androids Saga of Dragon Ball Z that Dr. Gero destroyed the first fifteen androids he designed. However, 17's statement might not be concordant with both the mainstream series (as Android 8 makes cameo appearances throughout both Z'' and ''Dragon Ball GT) and Super Android 13!, which features androids 13, 14 and 15 as its lead villains. The movie indicates that Dr. Gero was murdered by androids 17 and 18 prior to personally completing 13 through 15 (leaving an underground supercomputer to finish the models posthumously). Android 13 was created for the sole purpose of destroying Goku. In the original Japanese version of the film, his serious demeanor regarding this task is demonstrated in Android 13's personality, while in the Funimation dub, his attitude is essentially that of a stereotypical "redneck" (which his character design also appears to have been modeled after). In the dub, he scarcely refers to Goku by name, preferring instead to call him by such titles as "city boy," "son" or "boy." Personality In addition, the English dub provides a further glimpse into Android 13's psyche and to a small extent, humanity, when he lectures Trunks about how people have misused their free-will to create more sufferings like war, segregation and hatred; the original Japanese version and Chinese dub feature completely different dialogue from the character during this sequence. Also in Funimation Entertainment's dub, Dr. Gero 's computer directly relays information to him, which is something only subtly hinted at in the original Japanese version of the film. Biography The New Android Threat Android 13 is completed by Dr. Gero 's self-aware supercomputer later than androids 14 and 15, who by this time are already taking up arms against Goku and Future Trunks. Upon his arrival on the Glacier, Android 13 confronts Goku, leaving Trunks and Vegeta to struggle against 14 and 15, shortly after which Piccolo intervenes to assist Goku, as well. Ultimately, androids 14 and 15 are defeated following Trunks and Vegeta's transformations to Super Saiyan, however, even their deaths are fail-safe in Gero's plan, as 13 pauses to absorb components from 14 and 15, resulting in his fusion into Super Android 13. Vegeta is the first to attack the newly transformed super android, only to be quickly brought to his knees by 13's amazing new strength. Goku, Future Trunks, and Piccolo's attempts are also foiled with little effort on 13's part. Becoming desperate to stop the android threat before he grows out of control, Goku is forced to prepare his ultimate weapon, the Spirit Bomb, while Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, and Trunks distract 13. The Spirit Bomb's effectiveness is amplified when Goku makes a transformation to Super Saiyan during the process of gathering energy. Krillin states that only a calm-hearted person can sustain a Spirit Bomb, and when Goku transforms into his Super Saiyan form, his body absorbs the Spirit Bomb's immense energy. When 13 lunges at Goku, one punch from Goku sends the super android into the depths of the Spirit Bomb , where he is disintegrated by its ki. Power In his standard form, 13 is able to keep up with Goku even as a Super Saiyan. While in this base form, he doesn't seem to be as strong as android 17 and 18, who are able to keep up with and even surpass a Super Saiyan's power. After absorbing the components of 14 and 15 , Android 13 is given an enormous power boost. In his Super form, 13's appearance becomes almost unrecognizable from his standard form, with the exception of his widow's peak hairline and few pieces of apparel he dons. His skin pigment turns blue, the pupils and irises in his eyes apparently disappear and the whites turn yellow, his hair turns orange and is raised in a similar manner to Vegeta's, and his muscle mass increases dramatically. Coupled with his new appearance, 13's power skyrockets ferociously. Despite being attacked by Piccolo, Goku, Vegeta, and Future Trunks, the latter three in their Super Saiyan transformations, Android 13 is absolutely unfazed. His body also becomes so tough that Trunks' sword shatters upon striking 13's arm. It is only when Goku forms a Spirit Bomb and absorbs it as a Super Saiyan that any damage is done to 13 at all (curiously, it is also this damage that results in Android 13's death). Techniques and Special Abilities *'Android Barrier ' *'Energy Attack', the most basic form of energy wave used by androids. *'Flight', the ability to fly without the use of ki. *'Full Power Energy Wave', used against Gohan after Gohan attacked him with a Masenko. It is one of Android 13 Blast 2 in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'S.S. Deadly Bomber', Android 13's signature technique, where he generates a red ball of spiraling energy that homes in on its target. This attack was named in the Japanese version of the film Super Android 13! and is also named in Budokai Tenkaichi 2. In his Super form, he is capable of unleashing a more ultimately powerful version of this attack entitled Full Power S.S. Deadly Bomber. *'S.S. Deadly Hammer', a rush attack used against Goku and Vegeta. Android 13 grabs and pummels the opponent with punches and kicks, and finishes the opponent off with a large, red energy sphere. In''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'', Super Android 13 uses Abyss Impact at the end of the rush. *'Abyss Impact', an attack used against Super Saiyan Vegeta in the movie Super Android 13!. Super 13 grabs his opponent and slams them to the the ground and shortly afterwards blasts them with a red energy sphere. It is a counter attack used in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. *'Super Explosive Wave' *'Silent Assassin 13', he used this attack in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Hi-Tension', he used this technique in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Wild Sense', he used this technique in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Pump Up', he used this power up move in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Video Game Appearances Android 13 makes his first playable appearance in a Dragon Ball video game spin-off in Budokai Tenkaichi 2. He has since featured in one other video game, the following installment of the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Each of these games allow the character's fused "Super Android 13" transformation to be played. He also appears in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 along side his comrades Android 14 and 15. Voice Actors *Japanese Dub: Kazuyuki Sogabe '''(Movie), '''Moriya Endo (Budokai Tenkaichi series) *FUNimation Dub: Phillip Wilburn (Movie), 'Chuck Huber '(Video Games) Trivia *His way of dressing resembles an American truck driver. *Android 13 is the only purely synthetic android capable of fusion. *Android 13 is the only character to harbor two Red Ribbon insignias (one on his cap and another on his vest), as all other androids have only one. *Interestingly, even though Android 13, 14, and 15 were not featured in the Manga, the "Androids A-B-C's" section mentions that Androids 13, 14, and 15 were very close to the Android concept. *During his fight with Goku , there is a moment where he punches the mighty Saiyan in the groin. This was edited out with a flash of light in english dubs. *In Tenkaichi 2 and Tenkaichi 3, Android 13 says a number of things to his fellow androids, such as... **When fighting Android 17, 17 will say, "You're a bit outdated, you're starting to collect dust" Android 13's responds by saying, "Hey, you respect your elders, boy". Curiously he also says this to Android 18 , despite her being female. **When fighting Android 16 , 16 will say "You Are Not Cool". Android 13's responds with "Then fight me and we'll find who's good enough for the job." **When fighting Dr. Gero (Android 20), 13 will say, "I won't let anyone interfere, not even you." Dr. Gero's response is, "You're a defective unit, I should just destroy you." Category:Android Category:Page added by Mammad313 Category:Evil Category:Movie characters Category:Dragon ball z Category:Red Ribbon Army Member Category:Needs Links